


de toekomst is een boek met zeven sloten

by lijsbeth



Series: red and green and every last things in between [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Near Future, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro bermimpi tentang masa depan. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	de toekomst is een boek met zeven sloten

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus kuliah?” entah dari mana, Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

Sepasang alis Midorima bertaut. Sumpitnya tergantung di udara, terdiam sesaat. Sepasang alat makan itu kembali diletakkan di atas mangkok. “Kita bahkan baru saja mengikuti tes masuk universitas, Akashi.”

“Jawab saja,” Akashi memandang lawan bicaranya, yang masih tampak bingung. Setengah porsi sup tofu yang tak lagi hangat terabaikan sementara. “Anggap saja semua berjalan mulus sesuai keinginanmu.”

“Menjadi dokter, lalu kuliah lagi—S2, supaya bisa jadi dokter spesialis,” Midorima menjawabnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Nada suaranya tegas, tanpa bimbang. Seolah-olah jawabannya sudah terprogram sempurna di otaknya dan pasti—nantinya, entah kapan—apa yang diucapkannya akan terlaksana.

“Hanya itu?” jawaban standar yang membosankan tipikal Midorima Shintaro, Akashi mengira. Harusnya dia sudah bisa menerkanya tanpa bertanya. Dia mengaduk-aduk kuah sup tofunya, jenuh.

“Setelah lulus kuliah, ya, hanya itu.”

Akashi menangkap _memang hanya itu kan yang kau tanyakan_ yang tak disuarakan dari  kalimat Midorima.

 “Oh.”

“Tolong jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Kau tahu benar kita sama-sama baru saja memeras otak. Kau kira soal-soal tadi mudah, eh?” Midorima menambahkan, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda pertanyaan Akashi—makan. Perutnya keroncongan. Nutrisi dari sarapannya sudah habis digunakan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ujian masuk universitas yang sama sekali tidak mudah. Di samping itu, sekarang memang sudah waktunya makan siang.

“Memang tidak mudah ... tapi kurasa tidak sesulit itu,” Akashi bergumam. Tidak bermaksud pamer, hanya mengatakan pendapat jujurnya. Komentarnya yang terkesan meremehkan mengundang dengusan kesal Midorima yang menolak menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Suara sumpit membentur piring menggantikan percakapan yang berdurasi tak lebih dari satu setengah menit, barusan. Dengung suara orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang saling berbicara atau memesan makanan menjadi latar belakang. Aroma masakan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur mengudara, menggoda indera penciuman setiap pengunjung restoran yang terletak di pusat kota itu. Dua orang dengan rambut yang berwarna kontras masih sama-sama terdiam. Menolak merusak jeda yang ditawarkan.

Midorima menyesap minumannya, makanannya tandas sudah. Tapi dia tidak berusaha melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Akashi kembali menekuni sup tofunya yang mulai mendingin.

“Bagaimana aplikasimu ke Universitas Groningen?” Midorima bertanya, pada akhirnya. Berdiam diri lama-lama rupanya tidak nyaman.

“Belum ada jawaban,” Akashi menjawabnya dengan kasual, setelah menelan suapan terakhir supnya.

Selain mencoba ikut ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di Jepang, Akashi Seijuro juga mengirimkan aplikasi ke beberapa unversitas di luar negeri. Ayahnya yang menyarankan, dan Akashi muda itu mengikuti sarannya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ingin.

“Yang lain?”

“Manchester, belum ada jawaban. Leipzig juga,” Akashi menjawab dengan intonasi yang sama ringannya. “Lagi pula tahun ajaran baru di sana dimulai bulan September. Masih lama. Aku tidak terlalu berharap, sebenarnya.”

Kening Midorima berkerut. Nada suara Akashi memberi tahunya lebih banyak dibanding kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Dibandingkan _tidak terlalu berharap,_ Midorima mendengarnya seperti _aku memang tidak mengharapkannya._ “Jadi, apa rencanamu?”

“Kuliah di Tokyo—Jepang belum kekurangan perguruan tinggi yang berkualitas, kan,”  Akashi memutar bola matanya. Seakan berkata, bukankan itu sudah terlihat jelas, Midorima? Dia meneguk minumannya sebelum melanjutkan, “yang ingin aku kuliah di negeri orang itu ayahku, bukan aku. Dan kurasa, menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama denganmu lagi akan menyenangkan, Midorima.”

“Kita mengambil program studi yang berbeda, kalau kau lupa.”

“Tapi kita akan kuliah di universitas yang sama.”

“Terserah.”

Jeda, lagi.

Entah mengapa konversasi mereka tidak sedinamis biasanya, hari ini. Tidak ada sarkasme dan ironi favorit Akashi, tidak juga argumen-argumen Midorima. Barangkali soal-soal ujian tadi sudah menghisap habis isi otak mereka.

“Akashi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?” Midorima membuka obrolan lagi, kini.

“Itu kau sudah bertanya, Midorima.”

Pemuda berambut hijau itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, sebelum mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi sudah sempat dilontarkan. “Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah selesai kuliah?”

“Hah?”

“Jawab saja,” Midorima membeo. Persis dengan yang diucapkan Akashi padanya, tadi.

“Meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?” entah kenapa lidahnya terasa pahit ketika mengucapkannya. Midorima bertanya _apa yang akan kau lakukan,_ bukan _apa yang ingin kau lakukan._ Dua hal itu adalah perkara yang sangat berbeda bagi Akashi.

“Memangnya kau tidak punya hal lain yang _ingin_ kau lakukan? Apa saja. Mimpi-mimpi masa depan untuk dirimu sendiri, mungkin.”

Akashi tertegun.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang mungkin dimilikinya. Barangkali bersama seseorang tertentu yang dia pedulikan lebih dari dirinya sendiri, orang yang cukup sabar dan bijaksana untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup dan menua bersamanya. (Seijuro tidak akan bilang dia _mencintai_ orang tersebut. Itu di luar karakternya. Jujur saja, Seijuro tidak tahu menahu tentang konsep cinta.)

Jika memang mungkin, orang itu bisa jadi adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda berkacamata yang duduk di hadapannya, kini. (Status mereka memang bukan lagi _teman,_ meskipun belum banyak orang yang tahu.) Suatu saat nanti, ketika usianya berada di pertengahan dua puluhan dan masing-masing sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap, mereka mungkin akan hidup bersama. Akan ada cincin perak yang melingkar di jari mereka. Sekalipun Akashi tidak butuh simbol semacam itu: mereka tidak butuh _tali_ untuk saling terikat satu sama lain. Dan, dia akan memanggilnya _Shintaro._

Dia pernah berpikir tentang rumah kecil di pinggir kota. Tidak mewah, bukan rumah seluas istana dengan banyak ruang kosong tak terpakai. Tidak juga berhalaman luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman. Hanya tempat tinggal sederhana dengan ruangan secukupnya tetapi cukup luas untuk dua-tiga orang. Tempat di mana Seijuro bisa pulang selepas turnamen _shogi._ Barangkali dengan seseorang yang menyambutnya. (Atau, tidak. Sepertinya orang itu akan cukup sibuk, nantinya. Seijuro tidak keberatan.)

Rumah mereka akan memiliki perpustakaan kecil. Seijuro suka membaca, Shintaro juga. Shintaro akan menemaninya bermain _shogi_ ketika dia tidak sibuk. Meskipun Shintaro tidak sebanding dengan lawan-lawannya di turnamen _shogi._ (Hei, operasi, pasien, dan obat-obatan akan lebih menyita ruang dalam sel-sel otaknya daripada _shogi._ Mungkin dia sudah tidak terlalu terobsesi untuk mengalahkan Seijuro.) Atau, cukup duduk diam berdua dengan buku di tangan masing-masing. Jendela ruang baca mereka terbuka, mengundang angin sore juga sinar matahari senja yang mencium rambut hijau dan punggung tegap Shintaro. Seijuro tidak akan malu-malu mengakui dia menyukai pemandangan itu.

Dan, Seijuro hanya akan menjadi Seijuro. Seorang pemain _shogi_ profesional. Tanpa menyandang nama besar Akashi.

Bagi Seijuro, mimpi masa depan cukup sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

“Tentu saja ada. Jangan kira aku tidak punya mimpi!” dia segera membalas ucapan Midorima, setengah mencibir.

“Mimpimu bukan menjadi orang nomor satu sedunia, kan?” ucapan Midorima sukses membuahkan pandang mata mematikan dari Akashi.

“Sialan. Tentu saja tidak.”

Midorima mengulum senyum. “Kau masih ingin menjadi pemain _shogi_ profesional, Akashi?”

“Masih. Itu masih jadi salah satu keinginanku,” sepasang mata merahnya bertemu mata hijau Midorima yang terhalang lensa.

“Boleh aku tahu keinginanmu yang lain?”

“Nanti kau akan tahu, Midorima. Masa depan tidak akan jadi kejutan kalau kau tahu semuanya sekarang.”

Karena masa depan adalah buku yang dijaga tujuh buah kunci. Tidak ada yang bisa membacanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksinya hingga itu benar-benar terjadi.

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> de toekomst is een boek met zeven sloten: (dutch proverb) lit. the future is a book with seven locks. yah, intinya sih semacam masa depan itu tidak bisa diprediksikan.
> 
> sebenarnya, bukan fic ini yang mau saya post hari ini. tapi saya nggak kuat melanjutkan fic itu, mainly gara-gara saya maboq pasca uts bahasa indonesia akademik ~~yang bahkan gue udah ga tau lagi itu soal uts apa koran lokal apa malah bacaan random yang dijadiin soal.~~ e__e jadi, ini ide random yang tercetus begitu saja. makanya absurd.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca :")


End file.
